


Worth the Wait

by omg_wtf_yeah



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_wtf_yeah/pseuds/omg_wtf_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: SGA, John/Rodney, tease</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

His tongue at the base of John’s dick, flirting with the smooth underside of his cock, Rodney still isn’t where John wants him to be. And for being bad with people, claiming the mantle of “obliviousness,” Rodney seems to know exactly what he’s doing to John – keeping John on the edge, never letting him fall over. John arches his back against his rumpled jacket on the back of his chair, thrusting his hips up at Rodney. “Rodney,” he pants impatiently. “Come on.”

Rodney’s soft laugh is a puff of warm air over John’s sensitive member. “Colonel, I’m not even close to done here.” He ducks his head again and John tenses, imagining how Rodney will lick him, clasp his wide mouth around John’s dick and just _suck_ like a champ, head bobbing as he takes it as deep as John knows he can. Instead, Rodney gives a kiss, almost chaste, to the head of John’s dick and John can see his come slick on McKay’s red lips when Rodney tilts his head aside. It’s almost enough – just the sight of Rodney’s mouth, all red and wet, hovering over the head of his dick – John clamps a hand on the base of his cock and turns his head away, breathing hard and trying to get a grip because McKay really reamed him for coming in his face that time before.

But of course, just when it’s getting good, that’s when Rodney’s comm buzzes. Rodney jerks – up not down, wrong way, and John peers at him incredulously as he says, “What? Now? Can it wait?”

“What is it?” John asks and it’s completely surreal that his dick it hanging out there, leaking against his stomach, and he has to reasonably ask this question like he’s not blowing his lid about fucking the Chief Scientist’s mouth at this very second.

“Of course it can’t,” Rodney growls. He swipes a hand over his mouth and tugs up his pants, shifting from knee to knee on the floor to do it. “I’ll be right there.”

He taps his radio and John says, “What is it – an emergency?”

“The morons down in the science department turned something on and now they can’t turn it off again,” Rodney answers, grimacing as he tucks himself gingerly back into his pants. It’s always kind of a mindfuck how quickly Rodney shifts gears.

“Not tumor bombs again,” John says and, really, that’s half a question.

“What? No. It’s more of the ‘loud, unending, high-pitched alarm’ variety,” Rodney sighs and leans over, his salty mouth on John’s. His tongue is demanding, his mouth hot and slick and promising and for half a minute, Rodney puts his hand on John’s cock and massages in that straightforward, efficient way that puts John off and gets him off at the same time.

John is panting, kissing back, wriggling in his chair, so close that the hairs on the nape of his neck are standing on end, when Rodney pulls back. “Okay,” he declares breathlessly. There’s high color in his face. John stares up at him with a stormy look and Rodney says, “Save that for me for later.” Then, unbelievably, he walks out the door. The door slides shut on the vision of him hustling toward the transporter.

“Son of a bitch,” John swears a half beat later. Looking down at his lap, he considers his options – waiting for the tease to return for thorough fucking or just copping off on his lonesome. He scruffs a hand through his spiky hair (the one that’s not sticky with come) and, groaning, he buttons his pants. Some things are worth the wait.


End file.
